Concealed Passion
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: One Shot. A play on the series 9b spoilers that have been released so far, along with a few of my own ideas. Carol's struggling financially, perhaps love is the answer? And closer to home then she thought. Whilst working at a club, she has trouble with her boss, luckily a familiar face is there to help. [Carol Barry] [Nikki Boston].


_A/N: A very random one-shot that I came up with after reading the spoilers that have been released for series 9b so far. I don't know why but it just sprung to mind. It's a mix from the spoilers and my own ideas. Involves Carol Barry and Nikki Boston mainly with the mention of other characters._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

**Concealed Passion**

Tedious, brown paper envelopes were piling sky high on the crowded dresser. Bills. And more bills. Shoddily overdue. Discarded to one side, as if insignificant. Government and society prying for capital that she didn't have. Tumbling into an ocean of engulfing debt. That's all Carol Barry ever received in the post. Stupidly ignoring them, assuming that if she forget about them, they would magically disappear. No. That wasn't going to be the case. Simply drowning among the ever expanding demands.

The single mother of three had been struggling to provide the costly figures that came with keeping a family and household since Barry had been charged with theft. Now he was reunited with his father, enclosed in prison. Her eldest child had been the one that obtained a sufficient income to cover all expenses. Usually achieved by 'borrowing' others goods and possessions and flogging them for sums of money, as he claimed. Carol didn't see any problem or wrong doing in this method, in honesty, corruption was all she had really known. Although she strongly disagreed when Barry stole his own sister's funds for America, insisting that he turned himself in, hence why he was now behind bars. Betrayal wasn't in her nature or something she was willing to tolerate.

With Kacey back at home subsequently to her term in the US, it was just another mouth to feed. More money. Considering the circumstances and the fact that she needed to supply food for her two daughters as well as pay this months rent or face eviction, she had resulted to getting herself a job. A cook at Waterloo Road. She screwed her nose up in disgust at the uniform she had been specified and instructed to wear. Never would she have been seen dead in something so bleakly ugly, constructed from an unpleasant material too.

Despite now earning, it still wasn't an efficient amount, simply a basic wage. Carol still battled to make her balance last but it was far too strained. To make matters worse still, she now had the bailiffs chasing her regarding mountains of unpaid bills. Everything was so pricey these days, she didn't understand how anyone managed to live debt free. Or perhaps it was something related to her actually having to do something; so used to being kept in a life of reasonable luxury.

She foolishly consented to returning to the only job she had ever had; working behind the bar in one of the clubs in town, for a sleazy man. It was her first night, truth be known she wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. She wore a figure hugging black dress, rather short for her age yet it expressed her petite frame and unique curves gorgeously, paired with knee length black boots. Caked with make-up, she stood behind the bar awaiting the first customers of the night. Her boss took great pride in the appearance of his staff, claiming it helped with business.

The night rolled on, darkness gradually loitered in, hazy street lights that barely worked flickered light, unadequate. Outside may have been lifeless but the club was alive, buzzing with intoxicated crowds. Carol observed as the seconds transformed into minutes and then into hours. Bored of drawing various pints and mixing endless cocktails.

As the club started to calm down, drunks finally deciding that it was time to go home, her boss reappeared behind the bar. She could smell the alcoholic particles on his hot, sticky breath as he spoke; slurred edge. The blonde's breathing started to increase, adrenaline pumping around her body. She'd been in this situation before, conscious of what was likely to unfold next.

His scrawny hand rested firmly on her thigh, bitterly cold. Icy. Shudders pulsated down her spine, rapidly. His touch harsh and coarse, sliding up her leg, over her hip; greasy and uncomfortable. He was back to his old tricks. His eyes contacted with hers, a piercing glare, creeping closer and closer.

"Get off!" Carol hissed, ominously.

"No," He garbled, "You will do as you're told if you want your pay cheque." The aroma of his breath was over powering, suffocating Carol.

"Do one." She retorted, emotionless.

Nikki Boston emerged into the heart of the club, an opaque light with diverse, illiminous lights circling around above head, casting shadows all over the place. Personally, Nikki hated the atmosphere, congested, dark and a concentrated scent of cheap booze. Foul. She was in pursuit of her teenaged daughter, Eve, who had misunderstood or rather disobeyed her mother's orders of what time she was to home by. The brunette had been given subtle hints of where her daughter was.

Her dazzling eyes diverted around the club, searching for Eve, but she got distracted when she identified who was behind the bar. She frowned as she paced closer, just to be positive it was who she thought it was. It was plainly obvious that she was infuriated by the crafty bloke trying it on with her, far smaller than him to escape his fierce grasp. She strolled over, "Mrs Barry?"

Carol spun round as she heard her name, eyes widening as she realised who it was. Great. This was all she wanted, Nikki spouting her mouth off about where she was working, interfering. It was hardly appropriate. She should have been at home with her daughters. "What?" she snapped, her mood had plummeted.

Nikki chose to ignore her attitude, "are you okay?" she endeavoured.

"Fine." Carol twisted back around, turning her attention back to her boss, "Will you bloody get off!" she snarled as she tried to pry his bony grasp off her arm. It had the opposite effect, his fingers tightened around her thin arm.

Nikki's army instincts kicked in, "You heard her, get off." her voice was firm, authoritative.

"Or what, love?" He glanced at the brunette, a sly smirk across his face.

Nikki shrugged, "Believe me, you don't want to mess with me. It would be a shame if this business you've obviously worked hard on." she rolled her eyes, he was always in the local newspaper for numerous things related to his grotty club.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Nikki narrowed her eyes, scowling acrimoniously.

"She's right, I'll press charges. I know enough about you to get you to go down, remember?" Carol added, copying Nikki's facial expression.

He took a drunken swing for Carol, still under the influence of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Before he contacted with Carol, Nikki had stepped between the two adults, restraining his fist from causing any damage and containing his other outbursts of physical anger. He finally gave in, admitting defeat and staggered off into the night.

Carol gathered her handbag, pulling her coat around herself, "Thanks..."

"What are you doing working in here?" Nikki inquired.

Carol shrugged, "It's just for the money." she sighed, "I'm working all hours to try and bring in a decent salary. Pay the bills, put food on table."

Nikki nodded, absorbing the information, "There must be other options."

"Like what?" Carol asked, "I need money right now, the rents due, the bailiffs are on my back. What else can I do?" she snapped, bubbling with attitude, "I'm sorry." she rubbed her throbbing head, "Do you want to come back to mine? For a drink and chat? To say thank you.."

"I should get back to what I'm doing. My daughter's not come home yet. Thank you for the offer though." She replied.

"She'll come home, probably lost track of time. You're just being protective and she's pushing the limits. I've been there with my kids. Come on, come for a drink." Carol was desperate to say thank you properly.

"Okay," Nikki sighed, her stubbornness subsiding.

Both women walked the short distance back to the Barry's house, Carol entering first, followed by Nikki. She shrugged her coat off and hung it over the banister belonging to the stairs, "Is a glass of wine alright?"

Nikki nodded, "Yes, thanks." she said softly. She was more of a beer girl but she could make acceptances.

"Take a seat," Carol gestured to the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen and pouring two glasses of red wine. Then bringing them back into the lounge, perching beside the other female and passing her a glass.

"Thanks," Nikki held onto her glass, taking the occasional sip.

They began to talk, Carol revealing the full extent of her money problems, at last. Nikki listening to every detail, she had relaxed on the sofa, leisurely being the person that Carol had desired for a long time; someone to simply pay attention to her whilst she lifted a weight off her shoulders.

Carol's eyes floated over Nikki, it was then she saw it. Nikki in a completely different light. The brunette fiddled with her fringe subconsciously and had been the first one to actually listen and not judge. An impeccable figure, unblemished skin and infectious smile. Flawless. There was an uncomplicated solution to her money difficulties; love. And perchance that love could be a little closer to home then she could ever have imagined. Nikki had money, that had become noticeably clear when she had substituted the full amount of money for Kacey to go America out of her own pocket.


End file.
